Attractive action
by beta-test
Summary: La vie peu être faites de petit imprévu et de coup de gueule. Mais au fond ce qui compte c'est le résultat.  Que faire quand on est attiré par quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas. BardxSebastian
1. chapitre1

_**Bonjours à tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic.**_

_**Celle-ci je la fait en parrainage avec ma soeur jumelle.**_

_**On a décidé d'innover. C'est-à-dire un couple tout nouveau tout beau.**_

_**Anime : Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Couple : sebastian x bard**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers de kuroshitsuji ne m'appartiennent pas et que cette histoire n'est issu que de nos esprits malades lol ^^.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira et n'hésité pas à mettre vos avis et critiques qui sont les bienvenus.**_

_**Ps : les guillemets en italiques sont les pensées des personnages.**_

Attractive action

Chapitre 1 : Questions.

Le petit matin pointa son nez comme à son habitude sur le manoir phantomhive encore endormit.

Endormit ? Non pas totalement.

Un majordome était déjà affairé en cuisine et se bagarrais avec le petit déjeuné du jeune maître. La cuisine était encore dans l'obscurité et seul un chandelier posé sur le plan de travail illuminait la pièce donnant un aspect lugubre à la salle et à l'homme en noir qui travaillait.

Le soleil commença à ce lever, éclairant la pièce de ses rayons dorés.

Sébastian leva la tête vers la petite fenêtre et fit une moue déçue :

_«_ _7 heures du matin, … déjà. Il va falloir que je réveil le groupe de dégénérer »_

Le majordome posa le petit déjeuné du maître sur un plateau qu'il laissa là, et s'essuya les mains sur son tablier, qu'il avait préalablement retiré et quitta la pièce avec le chandelier.

Il parcourut un petit couloir dépourvue de quelconque décorations et entra dans une pièce encore plongé dans le noir, meublé de quatre lits encore remplient de leurs occupants.

Sébastian se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvra les rideaux laissant apparaître le jour dans la petite pièce.

Puis il se retourna vers ses vis-à-vis :

-« Allez tout le monde debout ! »

Finnian et Meiline, se levèrent sans discuter et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. A leurs démarches on aurait dit des zombies.

Sébastian, tira Tanaka du lit qui n'émit comme seule protestation son « ho-ho-ho » habituel et suivit mollement les deux autres.

Il n'en restait qu'un seul… et le pire de tous pour Sebastian.

Effectivement bard continuait à ronfler comme un bien heureux, ignorant les appels désespérer de Sebastian perdant toute trace de patience.

Au final, il se lava grâce un bon coup de pied bien placé dans l'arrière train et un cris strident ressemblant faiblement à un « DEBOUT ! ».

Le majordome soupira, se rituel matinal ne faisait que l'exaspérer et la suite de la journée n'annonçait rien de mieux.

Bard, sortit comme un beau diable de la salle de bain et se jeta à son coup dans une sorte de miaulement.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de sentir l'odeur légèrement vanillée mélangée à celle de la cigarette qui était assez envoûtante et ferma les yeux.

Après quelques instants, il reprit contenance et lui demanda de sont air neutralement agacé :

« Bard ! Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? »

Bard, s'écarta de Sébastian avec un air faussement désolé et se grattant la tête :

-« Excuse-moi ! Mais y'a une drôle de bestiole dans la salle de bain. Humm… tu peu l'écrasé ? »

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. Il lui avait sauté dessus seulement pour _« CA »_ !

-« C'est une blague ! »

Bard se raidit sur place au son de sa voie ainsi que son regard meurtrier. Il osât tout de même ajouter :

-« s'il te plait ! »

Sebastian se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers la pièce ou apparemment le « **monstre »** ce terrait. Arrivé dans la pièce il se trouva nez à nez avec un _**Periplaneta **_**americana ****de la famille des**** Blattidae **de 32 mm, soit plus communément appelé un cafard.

Devant la bête sebastian contre attaqua en la prenant délicatement avec un mouchoir et la foutant royalement par la fenêtre.

Bard passa une petite tête par la porte pour voir si l'insecte n'était plus et se trouva face à Sebastian le visage impassible et ajouta textuellement :

-« Fini ! »

Bard se jeta pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de 10 min à son coup, en se collant tout à fait innocemment à Sebastian qui commençait à en avoir mare de ses hélant de sympathie.

-« ça suffit maintenant va te laver! Dépêche toi. Je n'ai pas que ça a faire je suis déjà en retard par ta faute sur le planning de la journée.

Sur ses mots il l'abandonna à son triste sort.

Sebastian trouvait que Bard était particulièrement familier avec lui dernièrement. Non pas qu'il eu à l'origine une grande éducation, mais une limite à ne pas dépasser surtout avec lui.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé incroyablement vulgaire et stupide, et supposait que cela venait de ses origines américaines. A vrai dire il ne comprenait pas sa peur des cafards, puis qu'il trouvait que son approche pathologique était semblable à ce pauvre insecte.

Il venait de rentrer dans la chambre du jeune maître avec le plateau préparé un peu plutôt.

Après cela, il retourna en cuisine pour préparé le déjeuné

Une fois arrivé en bas il retomba sur Bard dans la cuisine faisant ses expériences culinaires que même Satan n'aurait pas voulut.

Il eu la chance de l'arrêter a l'aide d'une poêle dans la tête avant le sacrifice de la malheureuse cuisine.

Bard atterri sur les fesses un peu sonné tout de même.

-« sa va pas de me frapper avec ça ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? »

Sebastian, étudiant la question chuchota :

« Ca, c'est une idée. »

Le blond se releva en colère et l'attrapa par le col de son costume :

-« SEBASTIAN, je commence à en avoir vraiment mare de tes remarque à longueur de temps. Tu ne fais que nous critiquer et nous rabaisser. Toi! Tu crois que t'est parfait p-être ! »

Le majordome lui fit un sourire narquois, posa délicatement sa main sur le visage du blond et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Approfondissant le baisé qui devenait petit à petit fougueux et langoureux, il attrapa les hanches de bard et lui arracha un gémissement.

Après avoir suffisamment jours avec sa langue il décalait ses lèvres et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-« Oui ! Je suis parfait ! »

Bard trop décontenancé pour répliquer quoi que se soit resta silencieux.

Sebastian se retourna et quitta la pièce avec l'argenterie, le laissant planté au milieu de la salle.

Le blond passa sa main sur son visage et s'appuya sur la table de la cuisine.

Pourquoi c'était-il laissé faire et pourquoi avait-il envie que ça recommence ?

Sebastian traversant le couloir richement décoré avec un sourire malveillant aux lèvres. Les jours qui allaient s'en suivre promettaient d'être intéressants.

A suivre

_**Voilà, je doit avouer que cette fic est très différente de celle d'avant.**_

_**L'influence de ma sœur sans doute. D'ailleurs je me dois de la remercier.**_

_**Donc merci ma chère sister (sister : ho ! mais de rien)**_

_**Je vous remercie aussi de l'avoir lut et j'espère que ça vous a plut.**_

_**A la prochaine pour la suite.**_

_**Bien à vous beta-test**_

_**Ps : reviews please ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour à tous, suite à vos reviews je vous remercie.**_

_**Je suis vraiment désoler pour mon orthographe comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer.**_

_**Effectivement ce n'est pas mon fort, mais je vous promets que je fais mon possible.**_

_**Voilà la suite en espérant que cela vous plaise.**_

_**Bien à vous beta-test.**_

ATTRACTIVE ACTION

Chapitre2 : attraction

Depuis hier bard n'avait que cette question en tête.

-« pourquoi ? »

Après tout ses relation avec Sebatian avait toujours été très formel voir pire que glaciale.

Alors pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Pour le narguer peut-être.

C'était bien dans le genre de Sebastian de ce moquer de lui, mais là, la plaisanterie était de mauvais goût.

Ça faisait maintenant 30 min qu'il tournait dans la cuisine sans but précis, en ce posant des questions sans réel réponses. La pendule sonna 11 h et à ce moment précis Sebastian entra dans la pièce comme une vraie furie et se jetant sur les casserole.

Ignorant magnifiquement le pauvre malheureux au milieu de la pièce.

Après, plusieurs minutes ou l'on entendait que le bruit des casseroles, Sebastian se tourna vers Bard et lui lança un :

-« Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas fumer dans la cuisine…c'est sale, ça pue et puis ne reste pas planté là…si tu n'a rien à faire va t'en ! »

Le ton était rude et froid. Un ton qui ne pouvais l'empêcher de le faire culpabiliser. Il écrasa sa cigarette puis après un moment d'hésitation, il se tourna vers le majordome, lui attrapa le bras pour que celui-ci le regarde.

Sebastian un peu déboussolé, le dévisagea sans comprendre.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques secondes d'un silence religieux que bard ce décida à ouvrir la bouche :

-« Embrasse moi ! »

C'était direct, ferme et cela ressemblait fortement à un ordre.

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirèrent en un sourire qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un :

-« Et si je dit non ? »

Bard fronça les sourcils :

« Alors je t'y contraindrait ! »

Sur ses mots, il pris le visage du majordome sans douceur et posa ses lèvres sur les sciènes. Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent. Il semblait qu'il perdait un peu le contrôle sur les agissements du blond, réflexion renforcée quand celui-ci commença à lui caresser les hanches et à passer sa main sous son haut.

Il eu à peine le temps de penser à le repousser, qu'il se retrouva plaqué brutalement sur le plan de travail les jambes écartées.

Bard commença à déboutonner son costume et à déposer des baisés sur les parties dévoilées de son torse, tout en caressant ses cuisses.

Sebastian ne put comprimer un gémissement quand Bard joua avec l'un de ses tétons

Alors qu'il allait le supplier d'arrêter, Bard baisa son bas ventre tout en faisant délicatement glisser son pantalon de ses hanches. Puis il descendit doucement entre ses cuisses et commença à le lécher avidement.

Le majordome passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son agresseur tout en poussant de légers cris.

Bard se mit à sourire… un sourire qui n'avait rien de rassurant pour le pauvre Sebastian.

Il remonta vers le brun et l'embrassa passionnément tout en passant un doigt en lui, ce qui eu pour effet de le crisper un peu.

-« Allons détend toi, tu ne me fera pas croire que c'est la première fois. »

Sebastian le foudroya du regard, il le prenait pour quoi au juste ? Une pute ?

-« Qu'est ce que t'en sais ! »

Le sourire de Bard s'étira, bizarrement Sebastian avait l'impression de se voir dans une glace quand il avait un tel visage.

Bard se plaça à l'entrée et le pénétra sans plus de préparation, le brun poussa un cri et se cambra légèrement.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques instants puis Bard commença de léger vas et viens. Le rythme devenait plus soutenu, ainsi que les gémissements et cris de bien être du majordome de plus en plus fort.

Il sentait les hanches du blond onduler en lui et toucha sa prostate.

Sebastian commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux et avait très chaud.

Le souffle saccadé de bard dans son coup le fit frémir et il lui déposa un petit baisé sur la joue.

Il décida de complètement se laissé aller, et de ne plus penser.

Les coups de bard se faisaient plus forts et intenses.

-« hahahha ! BBardd ! »

Et ajouta un petit et discret chuchotement à son oreille :

-« encore… ! »

Bard accéléra encore en touchant sa prostate.

Le brun se cambra violemment en poussant un cris de libération, son petit anneau de chaire se resserrant autour de Bard qui le suivi.

Bard se laissa tomber à coté de Sebastian, tout deux encore haletants.

La pendule sonna 13 h, l'eau bouillante dégoulinait des casseroles, et la nourriture était complètement carbonisée

Le jeune maître allait sûrement être invivable après ça, mais pour l'instant Sébastian n'y pensait pas.

En fait il ne pensait à rien.

Il y avait seulement cette odeur de tabac vanillé qui embaumait son esprit, et une main accroché à la sciène.

Sebastian se releva avec les hanches douloureuses et se rhabilla.

Vite il fallait se dépêcher de tout nettoyer.

A suivre.

_**Voilà ce deuxième chapitre, oui il y a de l'action dans celui-là.**_

_**(sister : heureusement que je suis là sinon on aurait encore attendu 50 ans !)**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plut.**_

_**Please dites moi ce que vous en pensés car pour l'instant je n'ai pas beaucoup de coms et j'aimerais avoir votre avis.**_

_**En générale j'oriente mes histoires suivant les commentaires que je reçois et là je suis un peu à l'aveuglette.**_

_**Merci et à bientôt.**_

_**Bien à vous **_

_**Beta-test. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjours à tous.**_

_**Merci pour les coms (même si il y en a eu peu TT)**_

_**Ca fait toujours plaisir.**_

_**Je ne sais pas si c'est le dernier chapitre, mais peut être on verra.**_

_**Après tout cette fic n'était pas destiné à être longue **_

_**Mais vue que je ne suis ni fan des one-shot, ni des fic longue de 50 chapitres je trouve ça pompant (pour les écrirent évidemment à lire c'est plutôt cool ).**_

_**Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**_

ATTRACTIVE ACTION

Chapitre 3 : attraction.

Ça faisait maintenant plus de trois jours que Sebastian l'évitait ou l'ignorait cordialement. Et cette attitude le désespérait lourdement, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas eu tort.

Apres mure réflexion, le cuisinier ne se souvenait pas que le brun se sois beaucoup défendu, seulement ce qu'il fallait pour pas qu'il ne paraisse trop facile, mais de là à ignoré son existence maintenant.

Il soupira.

Alors qu'il tournait à un croisement dans un couloir menant à la bibliothèque dans le but de cherché s'il existait un quelconque ouvrage sur « la psychologie tordu des majordomes », il se cogna contre quelque chose d'à peu près aussi grand que lui et qui tenait un chandelier.

Bard atterrie sur les fesses et tout en se frottant la tête à cause du choque, il n'osait la relever face à son vis-à-vis.

La coïncidence était trop grande, si c'était vraiment LUI…non, c'était impossible, une chose aussi stupide n'était bonne qu'au théâtre, cinéma, ou encore bouquin à l'eau de rose d'un certain mauvais goût.

Le blond fit face au monstre vêtu de noir, le fixant de ses yeux d'un rouge flamboyant, qui traversa son âme.

-« Ha ! Sebastian c'est toi… excuse moi je ne t'avait pas vu. »

Le démon ne répondit pas continuant à l'assassiner par le regard.

Bard ce releva et commença à tapoter ses vêtements.

Puis il leva la tête vers lui, la baissa, alluma une clope et la releva.

Un ange passa, puis il se décida à ouvrir la bouche.

-« Au fait ça tombe bien, je voulais te voir. Pour te parler de ce qui c'est passé. »

Sur ses mots le brun tiqua et détourna les talons pour s'enfuir au plus vite de cette conversation qu'il jugeait superflu.

Le cuisinier bien résolut a lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui.

-« Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi. D'abord tu me chauffes, ensuite tu joues la vierge effarouchée et enfin tu ne m'adresses plus la parole… TU TE FOUT DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ! ».

Sebastian paru confus pendant un instant mais ce repris aussi vite. Il fronça les sourcils et prit la main de Bard qui était posée sur son épaule. Il l'a serra tellement fort que les os craquèrent, puis la lâcha. Bard émis un petit gémissement plaintif.

-« Tu dit que je t'est chauffé… mais vois-tu je ne me rappel pas t'avait fait d'invitation … il se trouve que tu a mal compris. Je ne faisais que jouer un peu avec toi. Mais a priori il faut évité de faire cela avec les chiens comme toi, qui ne sont que des abrutis dégénérer que personne ne veut et qui ne comprennent jamais rien. Totalement incapable de faire quoique se soit sans que se soit un véritable fiasco. Tu veux que je te dise… les gens comme toi devrais juste disparaître. »

Il se retourna et ajouta

-« Et, a l'avenir évite de poser tes sale pattes sur moi… sinon je te tue ! »

Puis il se retourna et disparu dans le couloir adjacent.

Bard était bouche bé, cassé, détruit.

On ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, ni traîné autant dans la boue.

Il se sentait totalement claqué.

Qu'avait il fait d'aussi terrible pour mérité un tel traitement. Il était injuste…c'est lui qui l'avait embrassé et caressé

Si on appel pas ça chauffé on est censé dire quoi ?

Un jeu ?

La bonne blague ! Un jeu !

Etait-il un vulgaire joujou ?

Tout ce qu'il avait fait était de lui montrer son affection…son amour.

N'avait-il pas le droit ?

Il avait toujours été seul et quand il avait atterrie à la maison phantomhive il s'était senti renaître. Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout, et il ne c'était plus senti vide …jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à se petit couloir plongé dans le noir.

Une colère sans nom s'empara de lui. Si Sebastian le traitait ainsi pourquoi se priverait-il de faire la même chose ?

Après tout, si ce n'est qu'un jeu.

-« Alors, Jouons ! »

Les lèvres de bard s'étirèrent dans le noir en un sourire qui n'avait rien à envié a ceux de Sebastian.

La guerre est lancée. Sebastian allait voir de quoi était capable un soldat.

A suivre

_**Bah non ! Finalement se sera pas le dernier chapitre lol^^.**_

_**Ce chapitre est moins drôle que les précédents mais je peu vous dire que les situation qui vont suivre vont le rattraper.**_

_**Dans le chapitre suivant se sera La guerre version Bard ^^.**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**Bien à vous beta-test. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me revoilà, je sais je vous ais manqué.**_

_**Non, je rigole, j'ai été emparé du syndrome de la page blanche…véritable fléau je dois dire.**_

_**Je sais vous allé me dire « : Non! Bêta t'abuse ça fait combien de temps que ta pas avancé dans ta fic. »**_

_**Oui, j'avoues n'avoir aucune excuse sauf celle que en dehors de mes fics je boss.**_

_**Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse en proie à mes délires pathologiques.**_

_**Merci, bien à vous Beta-test.**_

_**Ps : fic écrite sous un fond de musique du nom de : when you know de puggy.**_

ATTRACTIVE ACTION

Chapitre 4 : radicalisation :

La guerre était lancée, et aucune pitié n'y serait faite.

Bard n'allait plus laisser le brun souffler une seule seconde et cela jusqu'à le repousser dans ses retranchement et de pouvoir enfin réduire en miettes le masque de fierté et de perfection de Sebastian Michelis.

Effectivement, il voulait le détruire, mais pour accomplir cela il fallait ... un PLAN.

Oui, un plan… qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas, lui qui avait fait la guerre avec les idées les plus folles de toute son équipe, n'en avait à présent aucune.

Il essayait de se réconforter en ce disant que après tout c'était différent d'un champ de bataille et que son manque d'inspiration était dut à ça.

Il réfléchi de longues heures dans son lit à fixer le plafond comme si il attendait une réponse de celui-ci, mais qui lui en fournirait évidemment pas

Ce matin là, il avait trouvé.

En quoi était-il particulièrement fort … A en merdé Sebastian bien sur.

Donc il allait faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire, l'exaspérer, le désespérer et l'énerver.

Dehors, il faisait beau, malgré le froid de l'hiver. Bard pensa que se serait une bonne journée.

Le but qu'il avait fixer à sa pauvre existence commença dé son arrivé dans la cuisine, où il fit expert de faire brûler tout le petit déjeuné luxueux que le majordome avait préparé avec soin, et de renversé absolument tout le thé sur celui-ci qui lui envoya le regard le plus assassin dont il était capable.

Alors, que Sebastian allait ouvrir la bouche pour le réprimander.

Bard se mit à sourire en admirant son œuvre, puis ce retourna et ajouta :

-« Oups ! Je l'ai fait exprès. »

Sur ses mot il quitta la pièce, laissant le brun abasourdit par ce qui c'était passé. A quoi il jouait ce con ! …

Un peu plus tard, à l'heure du déjeuné, Sébastian venait de finir de préparer la table du jeune maître et allait chercher les mets délicieux qui orneraient celle-ci. Le blond passa discrètement dans la salle après avoir vérifié qu'il ne tomberait pas sur le brun. Comme à son habitude la table qu'il avait dressé était absolument parfaite, avec ses couverts en argent, ses verres fait du cristal le plus fin qu'il soit, et ses assiettes en porcelaine décorés de dorures en or. Le tous finalisé de serviettes brodées avec de la soie et d'une nappe d'un blanc immaculé avec diverses décorations personnel, comme des roses rouges et blanches.

L'ensemble brillait et semblait irréel. Vraiment tout était trop parfait.

Bard admirait la table et ce qui aurait dut l'émerveiller le dégoûta, il attrapa la bouteille de vin française extrêmement chère et la renversa sur toute la table. Il était en colère, pourquoi Sebastian réussissait-il tout ce qu'il faisait avec cette manière parfaitement dégoûtante. Le vin tachait les serviettes, les napperons et la nappe beaucoup trop blanches de rouge. Bientôt même les roses blanches étaient en tachées. Des gouttes du liquide vermeilles tombaient gracieusement sur le tapis « parfait », étant le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre dans la pièce. Bard restait là, à regarder silencieusement la couleur rouge s'étendre petit à petit. Il avait l'impression que c'était du sang.

Son visage était fermé, il ne souriait pas… non vraiment pas. Ce jeu ne l'amusait pas. Etait-il si désespéré et futile pour jouer à ça, et s'en félicité. Peu être que Sebastian avait raisons. Que les êtres comme lui était d'une inutilité « parfaite ».

Il avait envie de s'enfuir, de disparaître pour toujours et de n'avoir jamais existé.

Il se mis à rire, d'un rire sans humour, complètement lugubre qui résonait dans la pièce et lâcha la bouteille vide qui ce fracassa sur la sol. Il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Même à ce moment précis il ce trouvait ridicule… de pleurer et de rire pour si peu de choses, que sont les mots de Sebastian. IL était affligeant.

Sebastian marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir menant à la salle à manger, tout en conduisant le petit chariot sur lequel étaient déposé soigneusement les plats qu'il avait préparés, quand il entendit un bruit de verre cassé. Il lâcha le chariot et sorti un couteau en argent de nul par. IL se positionna à l'entrée de la salle et entra brusquement en donnant un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

Il se stoppa net quand il vit le vin qui dégoulinait de la table, et la bouteille brisée sur le sol, mais le plus choquant était Bard qui c'était laissé tomber par terre et qui pleurait tout en rigolant comme un dément en se tenant la tête avec une main. Ses beaux yeux bleus écarquillés et le vin qui commençait à recouvrir son uniforme blanc de cuisinier, le teintant de rouge.

-« ba…Bar…Bard ? »

**À suivre**

_**Voilà, je me rend pas trop compte si c'est plus long ou pas que d'habitude.**_

_**D'habitude j'ai ma sister assistante pour m'aider à écrire cette fic. Mais pas aujourd'hui. J'ai remarqué quand j'écris seule ça a tendance à être beaucoup plus sombre, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis plutôt joyeuse comme personne pourtant. Je crois que le couple BardxSebastian n'est pas très populaire. Pourtant il est mignon comme tout ce grand blondinet et puis je dois avouer que le cielxSebastian est tellement classique même si il est bien.**_

_**Bon voilà, merci de continuer à me suivre et à bientôt.**_

_**Bien à vous beta-test**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me revoilà accompagné de ma sœur cette fois ci ^^.**

**Je sais je suis longue pour les poster. Les vacances de noël arrivant enfin j'en profite pour écrire la suite J'espère qu'il y a toujours des gens pour lire ma fic lol **

**Sur ce je vous laisse ^^.**

**Bien à vous beta-test.**

ATTRACTIVE ACTION

Chapitre 5 : unification.

-« Ba…Bar…Bard ! »

Sebastian restait stupéfait. Le rire de Bard lui glaçait le sang et résonnait dans son âme (il en a une ?).

Bard n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence malgré le boucan qu'il avait fait en défonçant la porte. Un sentiment proche de la pitié s'empara de celui-ci.

Après mure réflexion ce ne l'était pas. Alors, qu'est ce que c'était ?

Il ne savait pas, mais il ressentait une douleur dans la poitrine,…lancinant et envahissant, s'emparant de tous son corps. Autant vous dire qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout.

Le rire du blond le ramena a la réalité, il hésita un instant à partir pour se débarrasser de cette douleur, mais finalement sans pouvoir contrôler son corps il s'approcha de lui.

Le majordome se pencha légèrement sur son visage, et malgré son expression totalement neutre le prit doucement dans ses bras et le serra tout contre lui.

Bard se jeta dans son coup et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de Sebastian, qui sous la violence du dit baiser tomba au sol sous le poids du corps du blond, qui passa sur lui et continua à lui assigner ces mauvais traitements en dévorant sa gorge et en mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Il fini par remonter sur son visage et le dévisager malgré les petites gouttelettes d'eau salée qui tombaient sur la peau pâle des joues de Sebastian.

Bard rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes Tout d'abord se frôlant puis ce touchant, ce dévorant dans un enchevêtrement de passion et d'amour langoureux.

Sebastian avait chaud, il avait l'impression de brûler. Il entoura ses bras autour du coup du blond, les yeux entrouverts et l'esprit embrumé par cet homme qui brisait tout son monde parfait et qui l'emmenait au-delà de son être.

Lui qui d'habitude ne ressentait aucun plaisir charnel, en sa présence s'exprimait pleinement dans un mélange de gestes, de sentiments, de sensations et … d'amour.

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui on ne l'avait aimé que pour son apparence.

Et, si Bard était pareil ?

Qu'il ne le voyait pas tel qu'il l'était, mais juste comme un belle objet, que l'on désire, puisque de premier abord inaccessible. Tout comme les autres. Tous ceux qui l'avait poussé à ce fermer dans son rôle de perfection et de froideur de statues aux gestes mécaniques et sans passions.

Il fallait qu'il lui demande… qu'il sache… Là maintenant… Tout de suite !

Sebastian repoussa les assauts de Bard, et lui cria :

-« M'AIME-TU ? »

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la pièce presque en échos, puis le silence s'installa.

Bard le regardait, tout d'abord surpris… puis attendrit devant l'air renfrogné de son vis-à-vis, qui affichait presque une moue boudeuse, ce qui était une expression improbable pour une telle personne.

Le blond lui souri en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, le faisant frissonner et ajouta :

« Tu m'a vue, non ? Croie-tu que quiconque ce mettrait dans un tel état pour une autre raison que de l'amour ? »

Le majordome fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui tenait ce genre de discours :

-« Ce sont de belle paroles, mais sont-elles vraies ? Et si c'est vrai, alors une question s'impose. Pourquoi ? »

Bard sembla songeur durant une longue minute, puis ce retourna vers lui :

-« je ne sais pas moi ! C'est une drôle de question. Tu es froid et plutôt désagréable, mais parfois tu as des attitudes si adorables… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais je t'aime je le sais car tout ce que tu me dit me touche.

Chaque une de tes remarques et de tes mots ce grave en moi et je ne peu rien y faire. C'est plus fort que moi, je sais que c'est stupide et que ça n'a aucun sens, mais quand tu es là je me sens capable de faire les choses les plus folles et inimaginables…rien …rien que pour toi ! »

Le brun resta bouche bé, çà, on ne lui avait jamais fait. Oui ! Un discourt aussi tordu, il n'avait jamais vu. Comme pouvait-on être aussi brouillon dans une déclaration d'amour. IL n'avait pas l'habitude, en générale c'était des mots déjà tout préparé et surfait, vantant sa beauté et son corps, mais sans relief, des discourt plats dénués de toutes émotions.

Là, il avait l'impression de pouvoir voir le désordre sentimental interne de Bard.

Et c'était un sacré fouillis. Puis toutes réflexions disparurent de l'esprit de Sebastian qui se jeta sur les lèvres du cuisinier, qui passa ses doigts dans la douce chevelure ébène.

Le baiser fut rejoint d'actions plus précises.

Sebastian commença à déboutonner l'uniforme taché de vin du blond à l'aveuglette, puisque ses lèvres trop occupé à mordre ses voisines.

Bard passa sa main sous les vêtements du brun et le fit basculer en arrière sur le tapis.

Les mouvements devinrent plus précis, tout deux presser de ce libérés de leur prison de tissus.

Puis, Bard trop impatient arrachât le haut de l'uniforme du majordome qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le blond continua de l'embrasser en enlevant le pantalon de Sebastian, qui ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qui ce passait.

La douleur qu'il ressentait dans son bas-ventre se faisant de plus en plus oppressante.

Bard lui enlevais les derniers bouts de tissu les couvrant tous les deux.

Sebastian rougi, depuis quand était il aussi timide devant la nudité, il avait pourtant l'habitude.

Bard commença à caresser ses cuisses, puis déposa un baiser à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir le brun qui suffoquait de plus en plus.

Enfin, il remonta avec sa langue le long de son nombril jusqu'à sa nuque tout en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Sebastian ne voyait plus rien il sentait juste les baiser et le souffle de son amant dans son coup, il fit glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux couleur or, laissant un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres. Bard attrapa doucement ses hanches et le pénétra, Sebastian se cambra légèrement, poussant un petit cri aigue.

Une fois habitué aux mouvements de vas et viens en lui, Bard commença à lui assigner des coups de reins plus rapide, le faisant gémir et se cambré de plus en plus. Il posa une main sur sa virilité et joua avec jusqu'à ce que le liquide chaud se déverse sur le corps du brun, puis les mouvements se firent plus puissant et les cris plus forts.

Le blond lécha le liquide qui couvrait le torse de son amant.

Leurs deux corps en sueur se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et leurs baiser de plus en plus sauvages, s'entaillant presque les lèvres .Dans un dernier cris ils arrivèrent à leurs paroxysmes, et bard se déversa en lui.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient sur terre le blond lui donna un dernier baiser chaste et se laissa tomber à coté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras tendrement.

Ce n'était pas juste du sexe, mais de l'amour pur et simple. En faite ça ressemblait plus à une union…une unification.

A suivre.

_**Voilà pour la suite, j'espère que ça vous a plut, je me suis donné du mal ^^ **_

_**Petite info, ce sera l'avant dernier chapitre **_

_**Merci de me suivre et à bientôt.**_

_**Bien à vous bete-test.**_


End file.
